What lie's beyond the mirror
by Icecream.lover300
Summary: Percy Jackson has faced a lot of thing's but NEVER has he had to be a big brother.When Emma Blofis Jackson steps in the picture Percy vow's to protect her but when Emma get's tangled in time will Percy bring back Emma or will he finally fall... (Not a tragedy but it doesn't end how you expect..)


**So hey people of earth this is my first story please review and tell me if you like you!**

Hey! I'm Percy Jackson,ADHD demigod,,Son of Poseidon,Slayer of the Minotaur,Gaea, Kronos,Polybotes, and a bunch of other mythical creature' yeah but that was 3 years ago my life is as calm as they get with demigods.I'm now 22 and my family's Expanded.

 _Flashback (3 year's ago)_

 _I waited outside impatiently pacing rapidly."Dude it'll be fine!"Leo said trying to confront me for the 100th time. Annabeth,Hazel,Frank,Leo,and Calspo were seated around the room giving each other worried glance' I was an older brother.I looked at my friends again Piper,Nico and Jason were in Rome and would be here a few years as it seemed the door opened everyone stood up as a woman came out."Not to many people and be gentle!"she said happily.I rushed in the room and stared at my mom and Paul, cradled a girl With brown hair and sea green Eye' baby squealed with delight I stared at her life filled stared right 's when I new I was never going to let her get hurt,she was my sister."Emma Blofis Jackson."My mom sighed._

 _Not long after that the team arrived and gave there congrats."Congrats man!Your a brother!"Jason greeted me.I laughed and gave him a fist bump. Nico laughed."So what power's does she have?"Piper asked curiously. Sally Jackson rolled her eye's"This one's normal and thank goodness too."Piper went over to Percy and kissed his cheek in burst into the room."Were is she?Am I a cousin?"She asked excitedly."Grace your early,She's here and yes You are a ."Percy replied pouting "I'm adorable!"She rolled her eye's."Shut up Jackson!Artemis let me out early."She said rushing to the girls cooed over the baby while Leo chased Frank with around the room."I'm on FIRE!"Leo was yelling. Annabeth glared at him with steel gray eye's with the slightist bit of humor."NO fire around the Emma!"she said shrunk back at her gaze while frank just laughed himself into bear,dog,and horse.2 hours later he was still hicuping while Leo shot him death glare' and Jason were sparring with straw's due to Sally's bane of sword' sat next to Annabeth of thing's to say._

 _"Hey."_

 _"Hey seaweed brain."she replied laying her head on my shoulder._

It was kind of freaky how much I remembered that Emma was Three and walking and talking like a pro and Leo was teaching her how to be sarcastic and she was picking it up."Percy help me clean up this mess."looking at thing's Em (she insisted we call her that.) had dropped her juice that girl has been a trouble maker ever since she meet Leo.I did a 180 and spotted her by the candy jar.I smirked that sneak had used juice as a distraction and was now stuffing her spotted me looking at her and turned pink. Hesitantly she put a finger to her lips.I smiled and mouthed ' _get some for me'_ she nodded.I rushed to my mom and started mopping quickly."EMMA BLOFIS JACKSON _WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"_ Sally asked sharply glaring at Emma's hand mid-way to the candy jar.I froze and said the first thing that came to my mind: "Em,RUN!"She didn't need to be asked twice."Percy what'd I said you about running?!"Sally asked she looked shocked but amused at me.I was about to reply but Emma stopped and stared hard at her."And what'd I say about talking back Lady?"Emma said.I looked at Sally,then Emma,and all over again.I looked at Sally's face and doubled over sighed "She _needs_ to stop talking to Leo."We all sat there laughing in till Paul came in looking and I took one look at him and started laughing.

 **Okay so this is my first fanfic and well I'm going to try to update quickly because I know how it feel's I have a brother who has a story and I pester him 24 hours a day to pls review and tell me what you think of it oh and don't worry this is the begining so I doesn't have much action but you now Thing's come THIS is a poll question...**

 **If Emma is a demigod who should be her parent and what is the reasoning?**

 **(I already now who her parent is going to be if she has one so I'm JUST doing**

 **it to see what you guy's think,oh There is reasoning)**

 **so peace out and all that stuff:)**

 **~Winter**


End file.
